


Hobbie after Hoth

by Wisky0913



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisky0913/pseuds/Wisky0913
Summary: Part two to my Hobbie's Choice story
Kudos: 1





	Hobbie after Hoth

Hobbie woke up cold and in pain, his body resting in the snow alongside what was left of his snowspeeder and the head of the walker he had flown into. He remembered the crash and the bright flash as it hit, but what he didn’t understand was how he was still alive. He opened his eyes to see a bright blue sky above him with Tie fighters flying around in the sky as they chased the few x-wings that remained to run interference for the transports. 

Hobbie winced in pain as he raised his head off the ground. As his whole upper body ached from the impact of the crash. He turned his head to the right to assess the damage and try and find Kesin. He saw what remained of his speeder’s right engine and wing and also bits of walker debris including a laser cannon and a control panel. He winced again as he turned to the left and once his head was fully turned his heart sank. He saw Kesin hunched over in the snow with a piece of metal coming out of his right side. He tried to muster up the strength to call to him but all he could do was open his mouth. He grimaced as he thought that Kesin might be dead while he was still alive, somehow. 

As Hobbie turned his head back to the sky he watched as a Tie fighter was reduced to atoms by an x-wing before attempting to sit up. As he tried, the pain only got worse and then he saw it. His legs were gone, along with his lower left arm and the snow under them had been turned into a dark red. At the sight of it he wished he had died in the crash as he knew that with the injury he may not fly again, but then his focus shifted. ‘If he died what would happen to her?’ he thought as his eyes grew wide. Hobbie found the strength to reach into the upper left pocket of his flight suit and pulled out the photo he always kept there. As he looked at the photo he felt his spirits lift. The blue skinned female with yellow face tattoos in the photo sat aboard the front of her U-wing in her flight suit and Hobbie thought back to the day it was taken as he closed his eyes and brought the photo closer to his chest. 

The morning had started like any other. Hobbie woke up and got ready for the day getting situated in his flight suit and gripping his helmet with his left hand. He made his way to the mess hall where he met up with the other pilots of Red Squadron. As he sat down with his food Wedge nudged him in the shoulder. 

‘Don’t forget about later today,’ Wedge said.

‘Wait, what’s later to- ‘ Hobbie began before having the realization hit him midsentence before nodding his head in acknowledgment in regards to the photo shoot for the new U-wing squadron later that day. He knew she wouldn’t be happy with him if he didn’t attend. It had only been a month or two since Hobbie had started seeing her after Zal had pointed him in her direction, but he knew that she was like no other woman he had met before. The connection between them was even stronger than his friendship with Wedge, and they had survived defecting the Empire together. 

When the time came Hobbie went out to the landing strip and made his way to where the U-wings were kept. As he got closer he saw the squadron dispersing from their group photo and saw his girl turn towards him.

‘You’re late!’ She called out to him. ‘I thought you forgot again.’

‘It wouldn’t be like me to forget and occasion like this,’ he responded.

Hobbie quickened his pace to a run and began moving towards her. When they finally met he gave her a hug before releasing her so she could finish her photo shoot. As the photographers made their way through their collection of shots, Hobbie threw and idea out there.

‘What would you say to a photo of you on top of your ship?’

‘I think that would be a great idea,’ she said in reply.

After flagging down the photographers, Hobbie watched as she climbed onto her U-wing. After watching her pace for a minute she finally settled on a place to sit for her photo, and it was the perfect place. Sitting down on the right front of her ship in front of her cockpit and near the laser cannons just near her right s-foil, then letting out a quick smile as the photo was taken. As Hobbie watched all of this happen he knew he had to get a hold of a photo of that moment and he made sure to tell the photographers before turning away. He received the photo a few days later and knew that the photo would never leave his pocket, and while he wouldn’t tell her about it until she left just before Yavin. He made sure to make putting the photo into his pocket a daily routine of his so that she would always be with him no matter how far apart they were. 

‘Hobbie! Hobbie!’ A voice called from far away as it slowly got closer and louder. Hobbie pictured her calling his name until the voice was right next to him. He opened his eyes to see Wedge standing there his eyes open wide in shock of seeing his friend still clinging to life. 

‘We have to get you out of here!’ Wedge said as he bent down to begin dragging Hobbie to safety. 

‘Kesin?’ Hobbie managed to mutter, hoping Wedge would hear him. 

‘He didn’t make it.’ Wedge said with a touch of remorse in his voice. ‘I checked on him first.’

Hobbie grimaced again. ‘Why had he survived and Kesin had not?’ he thought to himself but then he thought back to who was waiting for him and knew he had to keep fighting to stay alive for her. Wedge couldn’t be trying to save him only for him not to make it. As they neared the transport Wedge let out a sigh of relief as he motioned to the crew to come and help Hobbie. As Hobbie felt himself be moved into the transport he passed out. 

When he came too he noticed that he was being transported on a cot aboard a star cruiser. He could hear the crew talking about getting him into surgery and saw Wedge in front of him talking to a medic. While he couldn’t move his head he was able to open his eyes just enough to see her standing with some of the other pilots waiting for their return. He could see the tears in her eyes and wished that she didn’t have to see him in this state before he passed out again. 

The next time he came too was in the operating room a few days later.


End file.
